Waxing Poetic
by LunaEquus
Summary: Sweet moment between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black as they try to hold onto what sacred things they have left. In other words, each other...


**WOAH It has been a vair long time. First Harry Potter fanfic I've published so far... Extremely fluffy Lucius/Narcissa. You know the drill - I have to get nonsense out of my system before I get a real feel for writing the characters, not that I personally think this is out of character or anything. I actually believe that Lucius and Narcissa were in love - no arranged marriages or anything like that. So yeah, just keep in mind that I don't think Narcissa is quite this...sappy? She's upset over dear Andromeda, and kind of horny for Lucius. But that's an acceptable reaction for any girl in her position. Yeah I'll just shut up now. I wonder if any of my old readers will read... Hmm... Enjoy!**

"Isn't magic a beautiful thing, Lucius?"

The young man being addressed shrugged. "I suppose…I never really thought about it." He rested his arms behind his head as he reclined against the cool grass. "I mean, I'm a wizard; my whole family was magical. I never imagined life without magic."

"Mmm," Narcissa Black sighed, hugging her knees tight to her chest. "Perhaps you should?" she suggested rather timidly. "Imagine it, that is."

Lucius and Narcissa were but dark silhouettes against the moonlit field they had escaped to for a moment's privacy in a whirlwind summer of change. The young Narcissa, only sixteen years old, had just lost her eldest sister to marriage, and feared losing her present companion as well. Lucius, in the fall of his seventeenth year, had recently graduated Hogwarts, and was on to bigger and better things concerning a convincing an enigmatic Dark wizard.

"Why Bliss, are you waxing philosophical?" Lucius turned his head and grinned at Narcissa's blushing profile.

The two had been sweethearts since Lucius's fourth year, Narcissa's third, and had taken things so achingly slow that even after three years of a monogamous _something_, things were still fresh and new and lovely.

"Yes," she said so quietly that it could have been lost among the rustling trees. She hugged her knees tighter, determined not to look at Lucius's long, relaxed body lying next to her, lest she give into hormonal urges and crawl on top of him.

Lucius regarded her form for a bit, appreciating how her long flaxen hair fluttered about her shoulders, how the moonlight caught the tips of her lashes and made her eyes shine, and how utterly honest she was with him. Him of all people, Lucius Malfoy, the devil's advocate in designer clothing. The knowledge that Narcissa knew how easily Lucius could ruin her and that she still trusted him softened the young man's heart to no end.

"Elaborate," Lucius said just as quietly. _I want to understand_, was what went unsaid.

Narcissa was quiet as she collected her thoughts. Lucius's mind wandered, wondering if it was the recent betrayal of the girl's own sister that sparked her sudden nostalgic appreciation of their world. After all, Andromeda Black abandoned one of the oldest and purest wizarding families for a muggle-born boy of a magicless family.

"What if we weren't wizards and witches?" Narcissa said suddenly. "What if there was no magic at all?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "What if it was me on that other side?"

"Surely you have the sense not to run off with a mudblood," Lucius drawled. His pale cheeks flushed pink as Narcissa made a noise that sounded between a gasp and a whimper. "I'm sorry," he rushed to say. "I didn't…"

"No, it's true," she wavered. "How could she be so…so…_stupid_?" Her white fingers plucked furiously at innocent blades of grass, each tiny _rip_ another hopeless show of her misery. "Our world is so much better – it's perfect! Centuries of pure blood, wasted on an ungrateful muggle and his stupid family!"

"Narcissa," Lucius breathed, reaching his hand out from behind his head to steady her wrist. "Whatever her reasoning, the fault is entirely her own. You and your family are not to blame." _A white lie_, he reassured himself. _It won't hurt her._ Lucius fully believed that Narcissa was innocent of provoking her sister, but the same could not be truthfully said for her family. It was no secret that the House of Black was crumbling, and no surprise that Andromeda ran away, no matter how unpleasant her refuge was. But Lucius vowed never to remind his Narcissa of this, though even as she entwined her fingers with those that sought to soothe her, she knew.

Narcissa was not stupid, nor was she naïve, but she never really felt the need to challenge Lucius when it came to such matters. Like so much else between them, truths did not need to be said to be known.

They fell silent, the linked hands between them a source for all the comfort that was needed. Lucius closed his eyes, thoroughly at peace on their little stretch of grass at the foot of Dragon Hill, their favorite rendezvous. They had been meeting there for a year now, always at night, always to be alone and be themselves. Narcissa loved the unobstructed view of the sky, perfect for stargazing and romanticizing, and Lucius loved to watch her as she became caught up in her fantasies. Sometimes the charm rubbed off on him, and he fancied her a storybook princess and himself, a prince.

Narcissa turned suddenly, her eyes burning with the ghostly image of the White Horse's legs from the hill in front of them. She gazed at Lucius, who was so still he could have been sleeping had it not been for the occasional sweep of his thumb over the back of her hand. He was beautiful, she thought, a marble carving, perfection framed with slightly shaggy silver blond hair that fell to his jaw. His skin was pale and unblemished, with gray eyes shut behind fans of dark blond lashes that flirted with his high cheekbones. Oh he was lovely, this rare sight of an unguarded Malfoy dozing in the grass, the Endymion to her Selene. Heart pumping faster, she leaned over to plant a kiss on his full mouth.

As if anticipating her kiss, Lucius's hand was ready to cup the back of Narcissa's neck, drawing her in and closer to him. She was his sense of security; his future with a white picket fence, a dog, and two children; a life without darkness, no matter what her family name may imply. She could have his name; she could escape from the rotting tree of Black and join the legacy of the Malfoys, where she could always be in the light.

Lucius held Narcissa close long after the kiss ended, unwilling to let go of her or what she represents to him – safety, stolen kisses in deserted corridors, support no matter what his endeavors may be. He knew that Narcissa approved of his decision to join with the Dark Lord, but a reluctant part of him was afraid nonetheless.

"I don't want this to end," Lucius admitted, nuzzling the hollow of Narcissa's neck.

Her fingers stroked the same locks of his silky hair over and over again, noting how the strands seemed to be the exact color of the moon. "Funny isn't it, how we can make things appear from thin air, disappear in the blink of an eye, and even completely control another person…but yet we still cannot stop time," she whispered.

"Well technically, we _can_," Lucius said.

"Yes, but we cannot preserve a moment. We cannot grasp it and hold onto it forever, no matter how much we want to."

The note of longing in Narcissa's voice stirred something in Lucius's heart. He shifted and brought his forehead to rest against hers. "That may be," he murmured, gray eyes glittering in the dark. "But we can always create such moments, can we not? If we cannot hold one note forever, we can at least play different notes…" He trailed off, forgetting in his passion that he hated clichés, especially such romantic ones.

Narcissa smiled regardless. "Now who's waxing philosophic?"

"Certainly not me."

"No?"

"Of course not. I was waxing poetic. Completely different thing."

"Oh, I see."

The two held each other's gaze for as long as they could manage, unsure if the correct action to follow was to laugh or to kiss. Lucius's head twitched slightly towards Narcissa's subconsciously betraying his desire to do the latter. Human nature, of course, dictated the rest. They shared a kiss as sweet as their young love, as hopeful as the white moonlight upon them, and as pure as the blood in their veins.

**Bahaha. Dragon Hill is a real place, in Uffington. It'll hopefully appear in more of my Lucissa fics, as it plays a bigger role in my version of their lives than you read here. **

**If you're wondering why Lucius calls Narcissa "Bliss," it's because I can't picture him calling her "Cissy" or "Cissa" or "Ciss". Bliss rhymes with Ciss and it feels right for him to call her that.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and would LOVE reviews, as always!**

**Is back in the proverbial saddle (albeit in a different fandom),  
LunaEquus**


End file.
